Perfect Panda
Perfect Panda is a Care Bear, and one half of the duo Perfect and Polite Panda with his sister Polite. They were both introduced in the original Care Bears Family television series episode "The Long Lost Care Bears" in 1986, and have since been included in the 2000's re-launch toyline. Appearance He has black and white fur and his Belly badge is a a yellow star-shaped medal with a ribbon. Personality Well-spoken and well-mannered, this better-than-average Panda certainly lives up to the standards of his Care Bear brethren, even if he's not particularly comfortable with their way of life. Along with his sister Polite, he was separated from the rest of his fuzzy friends as an infant, and has since lived in a hidden-away part of Earth known only as "The Valley". The sibling's warmth and kindness are particularly strong, even by Care Bear standards, and they always speak in rhyme while finishing each others sentences. Original series ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Perfect and Polite make their only animated appearance to date in the eleventh episode of Nelvana's Care Bears Family television series. No sooner do the rest of the bears find an old photo album with baby pictures that includes two unidentified pandas then they are called to Earth to help someone in an uncharted valley within an icy snowstorm. After nearly being buried in an avalanche, the team of Tenderheart Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit, and Good Luck Bear are rescued by two unknown good Samaritans, who turn out to be the long lost pandas themselves. Strangely, though the rest of the valley is covered in a raging blizzard, there own home seems to be be quite tropical, with the area shared by a small village of humans. After agreeing to take the pandas back to Care-a-Lot to become official members of the Care Bear Family, the siblings find that they have difficulty fitting in the rest of the team, and can't control their new Belly Badges. Disheartened, they decided to return to the Valley, but discover that it has now become overcome with snow and ice, threatening the lives of everyone in it. After shedding tears of compassion, the two let off a brilliant light that instantly thaws out their home, with Tenderheart remarking that it must have been the love in their hearts that kept the Valley alive in the first place. With that, Perfect and Polite bid the other bears farewell, realizing that they need the Valley just as much as it needs them. 2000s series 2002-2006 toyline Perfect released as a toy for the first time as part of the early-to-mid 2000's Care Bears relaunch, and even received a slight redesign to his Belly Badge, which now has a yellow ribbon instead of blue. He was released in a few varieties, including an 8" beanie as part of the series' 20th anniversary. Descriptions 2002-2006: Perfect Panda helps others see and enjoy all the beautiful things that are in the world around us. One of the Care Bears' best artists, Perfect Panda loves to create beautiful things himself. Even Perfect Panda's tummy symbol is perfect - a start-shaped medal with ribbon. Notes *According to his plush tag, Perfect is supposedly a great artist, though this is not exhibited in his single animated appearance. In other languages: French: Parfait le Panda ("Perfect Panda") French (Canadian): Gentil le Panda ("Nice Panda") German: Bärchi Panda ("Panda Bear") Japanese: パーフェクトパンダ Spanish: Panda Perfecto ("Perfect Panda") Swedish: Perfekt Panda ("Perfect Panda") Category:Care Bears Category:Males Category:Characters